Special Delivery!
by Luffly Emi
Summary: When Naruto returns from a mission to find a small package in front of his door how will he react and what’s inside? Hints of NaruSakuSasuNaru love triangle slash circle.


**Summary:** When Naruto returns from a mission to find a small package in front of his door how will he react and what's inside? Hints of NaruSakuSasuNaru love triangle slash circle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. And if I did… well you don't want to know.

**Warnings:** Mild swearing. Beware of fluff. Literally and figuratively.

**-Plushies?-**

Naruto trudged up the stairs to the three bed, two and a half bath apartment that he shared along with with Team 7; save Kakashi-sensei who lived a few blocks away with his dolphin-chan. They all had decided to move in together after Sakura finally moved out of her parent's house, tired and fed up of her mother's nagging. Choosing to each pay part of the rent, the trio saved up money for more important things (ramen, pointy weapons, fancy new stainless stealscalpels that allowed for blood to be cleaned off easier, ect).

Our favorite hyper-active ninja was returning from a B-class mission and was exhausted thanks to a certain green beast who decided to challenge Naruto to a race home. He, being himself, won't back down and they both sprinted back to the Konoha at breakneck speeds, leaving a dust trail and irritated teammates behind.

When they did eventually reach the gates, they collapsed and mutually agreed to call it a tie, too worn-out to compete any longer. Naruto had thought about going to see Iruka-sensei for ramen, but that idea was soon forgotten when his lack of sleep caught up with him and in-turn headed straight home.

After he finally reached the front door to his lovely abode, sore and bruised, he pulled out his own key copy and shoved it not too nicely into the lock, turning until he heard the satisfying 'click' and jiggling the handle once or twice to open it. Walking, or rather tying to walk, into the threshold, he failed to notice the package at his feet and unceremoniously tripped and fell face first into the stained hardwood floors.

It took a few seconds to process what happened and why his nose suddenly hurt. Grumbling, he lifted his torso up with his weak arms, and twisted so he could slump on his ass rather than his face. Rubbing his snout with his hand, he made for a cute picture, half-lidded eyes and red button nose. Naruto looked in the direction of the front door to find the culprit of his misfortune. Spying a large brown paper wrapped parcel, his face lit up in excitement and he snatched it up with quick hands and ran into the kitchen, slamming the door closed with his foot.

He yelled out to his roommates, "Oi! Sakura-chan! Teme! We got a package from someone!"

He heard a feminine shout calling that 'She would be there in a minute' and a grunt further down the hall. While he waited for them to arrive, he looked for any sort of indication of what may be inside. He turned it this way and that, searching for a return address or sender's name. The only thing it said on it was: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE! and a smiley face.

"Huh, I don't remember ordering anything…" he pondered aloud as Sakura and Sasuke entered through the doorway.

"What is it, dobe?" inquired the raven-haired teen to the dobe in question.

"Dunno. Did either of you guys buy something recently?"

Sasuke grunted a negative while Sakura shrugged. "Don't think so," she replied. They all just stood there for a moment until Sasuke let out an impatient sigh.

"Well? Open it, uratonakachi."

"I'm getting there, teme!" Naruto snapped back, still frustrated and aching from the mission. He turned back to the cube of mystery as both of his friends crowded on either side of him, the cherry-blossom as excited as the blonde fox, while the bastard of the group held in his curiosity with an emotionless façade. Naruto wasted no extra time opening the pack, slicing the tape holding the flaps down with a kunai.

Opening it, he reached his hand into all the packaging peanuts, digging with slightly furrowed eyebrows. When his hand came in contact of some sort of fabric his face broke into a grin and he grabbed his prize only to freeze when his eyes met with what exactly was inside.

"What the?"

Gripped in his hand was himself; a mini, plushy version of himself. Complete with wild blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, whisker marks, as well as his black and orange jumpsuit. Looking back and forth between teammates, they looked as baffled as he did.

Suddenly there was a snort and before either Sasuke or Naruto knew it, Sakura was doubled over, gripping her side and laughing boisterously. The two boys looked incredulously as she laughed so hard tears started to leak out her eyes.

"W-who...the hell" Giggle. "Sends s-someone…_plushies_?" Snort.

She managed to get out before she burst into new peels of laughter.

Naruto frowned before diving back into the box and flinging little foam kernels every-which-way. Spotting something else at the bottom of the container he grabbed it and grinned mischievously.

"I think it's kinda cute, don't you, Sakura-chan?"

Looking up she gapped at the sight of her own plushy-self. Snatching it from his hold she stared at it with a twitch in her eye. Yup, definitely her alright. Bubble-gum locks, larger than normal forehead, emerald eyes, and even her newest training outfit. She looked up inquisitively at its travel case.

"Is there one of Sasuke-kun in there too?"

The two rivals glanced at each other before both going to search and find out. Sasuke pulled out and stared at the small fluff and fabric contraption currently in his hands with dislike.

His own present was a replica of him down to the duck-butt dark hair, onyx eyes (set in a slight glare), and a miniature set of his clothes; a black, wide collared shirt, matching black shorts, bandages around his arms and even a small Uchiha fan sewn on the back.

They all looked at each other and then at their stuffed clones. Sasuke had his clasped around the torso gazing down in disgust, while Naruto clutched each of his mini-me's hands within his own as he looked at the toy with a strange look upon his face, and Sakura dangled her own by the shoulder and stared perplexed.

"These are pretty life-like," she remarked to break the silence.

The other two nodded their heads slowly in sync, continuing to look intently at the objects in their grasps.

"They're kinda creepy," Naruto whispered frightened as if not to have the dolls hear him. This time Sasuke and Sakura nodded together.

The three teens all looked up at one another. Slowly, almost discreetly, they each passed their own plushs to the left and separated in different direction.

Naruto, to his room to earn some much deserved sleep with his new Sakura plushie.

Sakura, to her room to read a medical textbook and cuddle with the Sasuke toy she received.

Sasuke, to the living room where he continued to polish his katana, in his lap sat the Naruto doll.

**OWARI!**

Okay, so I was reading something on LiveJournal about an interview with Kishimoto (author and artist of Naruto, ah duh!) and it mentioned the love triangle, or rather circle of team seven. I don't know where the plushies came into play, but they did somehow.

If you found this absolutely adorable and want a plushie of your very own, call 1-800-REVIEW or click that small purple button on the bottom left side of the screen to place your order. :P

Good minions.

Kukukukukuku!

-Luffly Emi


End file.
